1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to appendage fastening means that are most commonly associated with knifes, badge holders, reserve ammunition pouches, chemical irritant canisters and/or their holders, and inside the waistband (IWB) holsters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The principal object is an appendage fastening means designed specifically for the purpose of allowing a Police Officer, member of the Military, Civilian and/or Security Guard trained and licensed to possess and carry certain items that are associated with their occupational specialties or personal safety needs in a covert fashion. Generally speaking, an appendage fastening means is formed from machined spring metal, in either a rectangle or square design; it is then combined with and/or affixed to other materials including leather, plastic, cloth or Velcro. It can then be affixed and/or mounted to a particular apparatus, object or thing. In the case of a knife, the appendage fastening means is generally affixed to the exterior portion of the handle; further, it is designed in an elongated rectangle. In the case of a handgun holster the appendage fastening means is affixed to the outer portion of said holster. Examples of these traditional appendages can be found on the following two U.S. patents: the Spyderco knife U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,655 and the Bianchi holsters clip U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,374.
The previously mentioned principal objects and their accompanying appendage fastening means are superbly crafted items; however, in their present form, neither of them possess an appendage fastening means that can provide the user with a means of total concealment (TC). With the principal object, TC is easily accomplished. In the Spydeco and Bianchi's current configuration when they are deployed (IWB), a casual observer would be able to clearly see each of the respective appendage fastening means and the attached knife and holster. The Spyderco knife has an appendage fastening means that can be seen protruding from a pocket or waistband. The Bianchi holster has an appendage fastening means that causes the holster to protrude from a user's waistband above the waistband when it is deployed.
During certain types of law enforcement operations the usefulness of a knife, handgun, ammunition, badge or chemical irritant can be enhanced by the user's ability to keep said object concealed from view. However, the object must be retained in a secure and appropriate manner, yet available for use at a moment's notice. There are occasions when on-duty, plain-clothes police officers' can not use a coat or other outer garment to conceal a handgun, badge, and reserve ammunition pouch, chemical irritant or knife. Likewise, when an officer is off-duty, there will be occasions when he or she will not desire or be unable to use a coat, jacket or shirt to conceal the aforementioned paraphernalia.
In a situation where an armed and dangerous criminal has taken an on-duty police officer hostage, and the involved officer, subsequently loses and/or surrenders his or her primary service weapon, a concealed backup handgun and/or knife might spell the difference between survival and death. In the case of a concealed knife, one placed inside the waistband (IWB) and below the belt line (BBL), the hostage officer would have an option, at his or her disposal, to use the knife as a weapon of last resort.
The appendage fastening means of the preferred embodiment has been developed to provide an apparatus that subsequently has the invention mounted to it, a method of total concealment with a high degree of security. The principal object provides an innovative method for IWB storage capability, wherein the user has fingertip access to an important piece of self-defense equipment. Any appropriate apparatus including, but not limited to the following: knife, holster, badge holder, reserve ammunition pouch, chemical irritant canister or holster can have the principal object mounted and/or equipped with it. Once the principal object is affixed to it, the apparatus can successfully be secreted in a completely covert fashion BBL and IWB. The advantages of the principal object over other forms and designs of appendage fastening means, commercially produced and sold, will become fully apparent after a complete review of this writing and rendering, which are used to fully illustrate the invention's specifications.